


【SK】入队条件

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 听说ao3可以发一些badwork！鸡冻！R18米兰工大的新人想要加入球队，却被提出不可理解的要求：他不能是个处男。他拿着钱去风俗街找人帮忙，无意中睡了自己学长，一个金发的东欧男人。
Relationships: Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Andriy Shevchenko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	【SK】入队条件

“名字？”  
“Ricardo，Ricardo Leite。”卡卡坐在椅子上，这是一间空教室，被校足球队临时借来面试新人。他面前是一个看起来对一切都不满意的年轻人，黑色的长发，脸带着一种模糊了性别的美，只是虽然漂亮，看起来却不太好惹。长发漂亮男人身边坐着另一个看起来有些迷糊的学生，几乎没有说话，表情也从没变化过。

“年龄呢？”好看的男人继续问他，眼神时而看着Ricardo时而看着手上A4纸打印的个人信息，那上面明明什么都写了，他偏要自己再问一遍，Ricardo有些不理解。  
“21岁，四月份刚过的生日。我的信息都写在纸上了，你也一定都看到了。”性别、年龄、身高、体重、国籍、专业和过去的运动经历，甚至家里有几个兄弟姐妹，入学考试的成绩和掌握的语言，米兰工大的校队每年都有一堆申请者，Ricardo知道他们有严格的入队标准，但他不想被人用常规问题戏耍。

“嗯？你想我问你点别的？”那年轻男人居然笑了，有些狡黠，他放下了手上的A4纸，“那我就问点别的。”  
这时他身边那个没说话的家伙突然出声，拉着长发男人的衣服：“Alessandro，你别这样……”  
只可惜那个Alessandro没有理会他。

他问Ricardo：“谈过几次恋爱？”  
Ricardo：“这算什么问题？！”  
“快点回答，不要多话。”  
“没谈过恋爱……”

“跟人做过爱吗？”  
“这跟你有什么关系？！没有！”

“可惜了，你身体条件很好，但是校队不招处男。”  
“你开什么玩笑？！”

他随后被Sandro打发到校区附近的风俗街。  
意大利男人告诉他：“拿着50块，去找个懂行的金发妞，明天你就能进校队了。”  
Ricardo想要为所有的金发女孩辩解，Sandro不应该对发色有刻板印象，这不公平，但还没来得及说话就被轰出来。

Andrea Pirlo有些担忧：“你这样不太好，Carlo点名要他，Rui要毕业了，我们需要一个攻击型中场，Paolo会杀了我们的。”  
Alessandro Nesta：“不会，因为我只是稍微教训他，不会真的要他去嫖妓。”  
他拨通电话，另一端有人接起来，是校队的副队长，名叫Andriy Shevchenko。  
“Andrea骗一个菜鸟去风俗街买春。不，不是我干的，跟你说了是Andrea。”  
“你家就在那边吧，能帮忙过去把他带回来吗？求你了。那小子是我们未来的中场，巴西人，Leon见过他踢球，据说技术非常好。”  
“名字是Ricardo Leite，照片我发你手机里。”

Ricardo按照吩咐去了风俗街，现在太阳未落山，霓虹灯也未亮起。街上人不多，大多是路人匆匆走过。他只是来看个究竟，没真的按要求去找某个站街的金发姑娘，不过这里倒有个留着短寸的金发小伙子蹲在电线杆旁边，小伙手里有一支燃着的香烟，不过他没有抽。

“有事吗？”对方首先看到他，抬起头，金发的小伙子有一张绝对漂亮的脸，Ricardo甚至觉得这是他见过的最英俊的同性之一。  
“没有。”  
“你看起来像在找人。知道这是什么地方么？”金发男人说话不像意大利人，长得更加不像。他站起身，在墙上按灭了烟头。Ricardo发现这个人比他这几天见过的大部分意大利人要结实，他看起来勤于锻炼，倒像是个运动员。他像是从更东部的地方来的，他身上有一种东欧人随意不羁的气质。  
“我没有在找人，也不知道这是什么地方。”他撒了个小谎，下意识地后退一步。

男人朝他走近，舔了舔嘴唇：“这里的人都是出来卖的，你知道他们卖什么？”  
Ricardo干笑一声，他不擅撒谎：“他们出卖身体。”  
“那你知道我在这里做什么？”  
金发的男人靠近了他，凑到他耳边低声说话，似乎带着笑，却让Ricardo感到不安。

“你当然也是——出卖身体。”  
“说对了，不过我也是工大的学生。最近实在没有钱，家里也没吃的了，我实在没办法才会来这里。”他现在看起来有些可怜，还是工大校友呢。

Ricardo同情心泛起，拿出钱包掏出50块（他原本也没想买春）：“给，我也没什么钱，这些给你买食物吧。我叫Ricardo，也是工大的学生，你叫什么？”  
英俊的金发板寸男看起来有些吃惊，但还是笑着接过了钱：“你可以叫我Andriy，我是乌克兰人。你人真好。来我家吧，我给你煮点喝的。”  
“不用麻烦了。”  
“不麻烦，不报答你我心里不安。”

Andriy住在附近一栋老房子顶层的阁楼。Ricardo跟着男人登上老旧的楼梯，木质扶手已经非常光滑，看不出原本的颜色。  
“小心，这里的楼梯有些陡。”  
“嗯，我会的。”

独栋老宅的顶层只有Andriy自己住。他把Ricardo让进房间，落日透过斜顶上嵌着的玻璃窗照射进来，把这里烘得十分温暖。这里十分整洁。床上是铺好的被褥，窗边一张很大的、结实的书桌，上面只有一柄造型简洁的台灯和一个笔记本电脑。  
“随便坐，”Andriy合上门，指给Ricardo沙发，上面只有两个靠垫，扶手上搭着一件薄外套，“我去给你弄点喝的，咖啡喝吗？”  
“好。”Ricardo坐下来，发觉这样的经历有些奇异，他在路上遇到一个陌生人，把自己身上大部分钱交给对方，随后跟着对方回家。Andriy长得容易让人卸下防备，他们是校友，Ricardo给自己找理由，当Andriy递给他一杯热咖啡，上面是奶沫和厚厚的巧克力粉，他接过来吹吹，喝了一口。

他们聊天，什么都聊，直到天色暗淡，只有一点点蓝白的光亮，被上方的深紫色的夜幕压到地平线下。Ricardo的咖啡见底，他此时却感到体内的燥热。  
Andriy欺身过来，贴着他坐，温柔地问他：“你怎么了？”  
“有点困，有点热。”舌根发涩，他突然意识到自己可能犯了个错。

“咖啡里，你放了什么？”  
Andriy抬起手，轻轻抚弄他的头发：“一点点香草，我从老家带来的，能帮助恢复体力，你尝出来了？”  
“……”  
Andriy现在又像他们初遇时那样，贴着他耳边说话了：“还记得你给了我50块吗？我不会让你白花。。”

Andriy的床垫很舒服，被罩的布料柔软亲肤，但不会比男人的抚摸和嘴唇更亲肤。Ricardo想要拒绝，但是意外地他发现自己很喜欢这种感觉。Andriy的动作比他的声音更加温柔，抚摸他亲吻他，也引导他学着怎么亲吻和抚摸。Ricardo觉得这有点奇怪，他没跟人做过，下意识里觉得两个男人间的性爱不该这么轻柔。如果他青春期有看过一些糟糕的片子，他就会意识到，这有点像是十几岁少女们之间的亲热，一种绝对无害的对身体的探索，甚至有些纯情过头。直到Andriy隔着裤子揉他，前和后。

“这行不通……”  
“能行，你信我。”

大概这就是Alessandro所谓的“懂行”。  
男人的动作有条不紊，解开Ricardo的裤子又把它脱下来，还有内裤。  
“你喜欢怎样的？”Andriy笑着问他，“想我用嘴吗？”  
Ricardo脑海里浮现出可怕的场面，他不确定对方的意思，但他绝不想事情变得更复杂。  
“不了，就普通的就好。”  
“试试嘛，你又不吃亏。”  
“不用了……谢谢……”  
“好吧，也许下一次。”  
不，Ricardo不确定他会不会想要有下一次。

Andriy好像不太开心，不过他很快就又笑起来。  
“之后可能有点不舒服，你忍一忍，很快就会好。”  
男人手上不知道什么时候多了一些胶状物，然后这些微凉的东西就被抹在Ricardo身后。

“疼吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那就好。”  
异物混着那些液体进入他的身体，那是——  
“我的手指。”

很快一根增加到两根，之后是一阵沉默的只有水声的找寻。  
“你现在在做什么？”  
“你好奇心很强啊。我在找能一个能让你疯狂的地方。”  
“那是什么意思……啊——我——”  
“就是现在这个意思:)”

Andriy的手指在他的体内，他显然很清楚自己在做什么，因为Ricardo感觉自己就快要失去控制。  
他没恋爱过，没和女孩子牵手接吻，原来的生活几乎只有运动和上学。但Andriy一口气把什么都给他了。他现在跟一个无限魅力的体贴的人在一起，接吻，被手指插进他根本没想过的地方，被另一个男人摸着他自己都不常关照的部位。Andriy安慰他很快就会好的。Ricardo不知道怎么接话，他脸上很烫，不想告诉Andriy现在这一切对他来说已经够好了。

没过多久，Andriy代替手指插进了别的，Ricardo不知道他们能这么做。他想说不，但看着Andriy专注的脸什么都说不出来，甚至摸了摸男人的头，短短的头发并不很扎，他的手便滑到男人的后颈，然后是结实的后背。

他们真的做了。而这感觉像Andriy说的那样变好，或者按照Ricardo的感想，变得更好。  
他相信Andriy真的懂行，他丝毫不觉得难受，所有的感觉几乎只有舒服，伴随着一种饱胀感，让Ricardo前所未有地感到满足。

“你可以再快一点。”  
“看来有人食髓知味了。”

Andriy之后没再让Ricardo提出过“快一点”的要求。他堵着Ricardo的嘴，用力操他，操完了正面再翻过去从身后继续，捂着Ricardo的嘴巴不让他叫出来，手指夹着他的舌头，把他按在床上挣扎不能。这却让Ricardo在羞耻中体验到异样的快感。天色完全变黑后又过了很久他们才停下来，窗边亮着一盏黄色小灯，Andriy问他感觉怎么样的时候Ricardo只能伸手比出一个“耶”的手势。  
“水。”他侧躺着，能说单词就绝不说句子。  
Andriy笑笑，接了一杯给他。

喝完了他才稍微好点，能好好说话，虽然嗓子还是有些哑。  
“你怎么一点都不累？”  
“我每天都锻炼。”

Andriy坐在床边，问：“你饿不饿？”  
Ricardo点头，又想起了什么：“但是你家没食物……”  
“楼下有家汉堡店，我买回来。你想吃什么，他们有特制汉堡。”  
“普通的就好。”  
“好吧，也许下一次。”

他们吃汉堡的时候，Andriy桌上的手机亮起来。Ricardo问他有没有要紧事，Andriy走过去看了一眼，按灭了，说没什么，你想的话今晚可以留下来休息，我家有多余的牙刷和浴巾，穿我的睡衣，明天我们可以一起去学校。

Alessandro和Andrea在家喝酒吃外卖。黑长发的男人看着手机面色不爽。  
“Andriy到底怎么样了，也不知道回个消息。还有那个小家伙，不会真的去嫖了吧。”  
Andrea咬了一口三明治：“你担心的话就打电话去问啊。”  
Alessandro长叹一声：“谁在担心啊。”但还是打电话过去问问Andriy发生了什么。

关机了。  
第二天球队的晨练，Andriy身着运动服和球鞋，旁边跟着一个穿戴整齐、戴着眼镜背着书包的年轻男生，他们当着所有人的面大大方方接吻，男生随后坐在场边看他们训练。Alessandro Nesta顶着黑眼圈，小声骂了句娘，Pirlo内心却觉得，他们终于挽回了年轻的巴西中场，也不会被Paolo Maldini干掉了。


End file.
